


let me know

by starrylance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, blink and you miss it - Freeform, it's just pure guys, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylance/pseuds/starrylance
Summary: Will was the reason of everything.or; nico being a soft lil bean





	let me know

**Author's Note:**

> this is a translation and an adaptation of one of the stories i wrote in my first language, so i hope there aren't many mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy and love solangelo!

The weather that night was really cold; it entered from under the door and it seeped in the blankets, under the thick pajamas he was wearing. December had begun only a week ago and Nico already had enough. Really, the best Christmas’ gift that year would be the end of the festivity, and the thing didn’t even make him sad.

 _Christmas_. Nico was, in _se_ , someone who despised partying and spending time with people. He preferred to hide away somewhere else, alone, without having to force himself to be in a good mood. Christmas, though, was another story. He had vague memories of the stories that his father had told him a while ago, stories of their family, stories of laughs and pandoro and decorated trees. Happy and different times, part of a distant world, never truly known. After the death of his sister, that period of the year had completely lost his meaning. What was the use of celebrating a day that didn’t have a value anymore? He couldn’t share it with anybody. _But it was okay_ , he would say. It was all alright.

Nico turned around under the blankets, slightly shaking. He had always suffered the cold, but since his journey in Tartarus, winter had become unbearable. _Collateral effects be damned_. Luck was never on his side, apparently. He sighed, trying to warm his body, curled on himself in the futile attempt of keeping a little of heat.

Beside him, Will moved softly. Nico bit the inside of his check, freezing on the spot. _Please, tell me I haven’t woken him up_ , he prayed silently. Unlike him, William Solace had a ridiculously light sleep. And he would wake up with the sun. And during winter he was always more tired (“Then why don’t you sleep more, Solace.” “I can’t, Death Boy,” “Don’t call me Death Boy!” “As you say, Sunshine.”).

He would never tell him, not even in a thousand of years, but Will was the reason of everything. He was _why_ he stayed, _why_ he didn’t dissolve into the darkness, and he knew he would never be able to thank him enough. For once, he felt loved and wanted, and when the son of Apollo had kissed him the first time, without a single notice, his heart had done something weird: like it was about to explode, the beat of it had accelerated, and his stomach had turned upside down, checks suddenly red, and it had been extremely, awfully pleasurable.

The day before (midnight was probably already passed and gone) they had reorganized the cabin, garnishing it for Christmas-obviously under the insistence of Will. Lights shone warmly outside, illuminating and extinguishing, colorful. A small tree, fake and put in a corner of his cabin, was trimmed with red and white decorations that sparkled in the semi-darkness. Nico looked at it for a few seconds, his heart tight in a grip. But, it didn’t hurt. With that idiot with him, nothing hurt, not anymore, not like once. Despise the initials- and finals- complaints of the brunette, he had had fun. He had smiled and when Will had stumbled over a box full of ribbons and bows (taken who knows where), hair messy and a foot stuck under the tree still not assembled, he had laughed, so hard he had fallen too.

 

“I can hear you thinking. Stop it and sleep.” Nico startled. The blonde had whispered those words laud enough to cut though the quietness of the room. “Sorry,” he murmured, trying to take a position comfortable enough to sleep. After maybe some minutes, he felt an hand grab him. He found himself hugged by Will, the head rested on the chest of the elder.

 

The temperature raised sharply.

 

His boyfriend squeezed him harder, sighing satisfied. “Sleep, Death Boy.”

 

And, as if it had been called, sleep hit him. His eyes closed and he relaxed against the hot body of the other. For a second, the thought of Bianca came over his mind, but now everything was okay. Thanks to Will, he had started over again. He was his new beginning and he didn’t have the intention of throwing it away.

 

(In the morning, the Stolls had found them like that, hugged, and hadn’t stop teasing him even when he had sent a skeleton to run after them.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this small thing. let me know what you think about it!
> 
> have a good day y'all


End file.
